Vampire Reject
by Moonshard1997
Summary: Row is a vampire, but she's different than other vampires in a lot of ways. So what are the Cullens going to do when this very odd vampire moves to Forks? But they soon realize that there's more to this vampire reject than just a few defects...
1. Prolouge

Vampire reject- Twilight- prologue

With a pencil in firm grip it quickly moved over the paper creating notes as it went. The music played perfectly in my mind as each new note appeared, forming a sweet little piano melody. So perfectly that I could name every note, and it's tone, pitch, and everything else about it. I could picture it perfectly in my mind also. I could see every hit and tap of the piano keys. It was like the piano was here in this every room playing for me.

My hand kept guiding the pencil across the page, so the notes kept appearing and so the music kept playing. Then suddenly my hand stopped moving, the pencil stopped writing, the notes stopped appearing, and the beautiful music instantly came to abrupt, not finished end. I replayed the song in my head, but it still ended suddenly ever time. I tried to write the notes, but nothing seemed to fit.

I gave a deep sigh of defeat and regret. I turned and gazed at the glowing full moon. Its light was neither warm nor cold, but it tinted my room with a soft white glow.

"You're the one who wanted me to play classical" I whispered to him with regret so quietly even the others didn't hear me. I don't know why I said it. He was gone, and he'd never hear me, but still I liked to think that he could.

"Don't worry though," I reassured him quietly and sweetly "I'll finish it . . . _for you_"


	2. Chapter 1

Vampire Reject- Twilight Fan fiction- chap. 1

I laid on my bed with my head hung off the end. My blinds were open so the sun light slowly poured in. As it touched my skin billions of tiny crystals appeared, making my skin sparkle in the sunlight. But as hot as the sun was it did nothing to warm my icy cold skin.

"Sup, Row" I knew who it was. It was my adopted sister, Steph. I didn't have any reaction to her annoying greeting. I just kept staring into nothing.

"What you aren't excited about your last day?" she teased. I tried my best to block her out of my mind, and kept staring into nothing.

"Weird" she questioned "Usually you're up and running off to a place to hid when you hear me coming… did you even hear me at all?" I kept ignoring her. Even though I truly hoped she would leave, she kept talking.

"Oh" She must have realized the obvious. She swung her head down so her eyes met mine. Her golden eyes seemed brighter against her very pale somewhat thin face and her long very pale, faded, and somewhat coarse blond hair dropped down.

"You're in one of those moods aren't you?" she glanced over to my wastebasket that was overflowing with crumpled up paper to confirm her suspicions.

"Song writing again" she sighed "Haven't you learned that when you spend all night writing your songs that you're like a zombie in the morning?"

What was I supposed to do anyway? It's not like we vampires slept. At least Beatrice would understand, as always, being a fellow artist and all.

Then Steph stood up and started her way toward the door. Very slow too, slower than a human. She was dragging it out.

"So you're going to make me resort to this…" She trailed with a sigh. In that moment my mind sprang to life and I instantly sat up in my bed. I stared at her wide eyes for a moment, but the evil grin on her face made my eyes narrowed.

"You wouldn't…" I began but it was to late for pinning her down or saying some threat. She darted out the door and ran down stairs and I ran after her instantly. I ran so quickly that everything should have passed me in a blur, but I could see everything perfectly, even the dust.

In a spilt second we were down in the basement, which was also my studio. My mouth dropped open and my eyes widened with horror. There was Steph hold my jet-black electric guitar. And if that wasn't bad enough, she actually dared to hold it by the neck like she was going using it as a sword or club.

"Oh now your wake" she said sarcastically. My face quickly twisted up into anger and I crouched into an offence position, and a deep growl came from my chest.

"Put it down Steph, or I'll beat you to a pulp" I snarled angrily at her.

"Feeling violent today" She teased.

Even though she was putting on a sarcastic front I knew she was debating what to do. She couldn't do any of her tricks and disappear and then come back when I cooled down. She couldn't because she had my guitar, and she knew better than anyone that the worst thing someone could do was mess with my music and that included my instruments. I would never cool down and I would end up going after her. Of course most of her tricks were usually stuff only vampires could do so in other words my guitar would end up getting destroyed and in that case I would make the rest of her immortal exist beyond miserable.

From what I could see she only had two options. One was to surrendered and give me back my guitar. Of course that did not guarantee her safety. She probably knew that I would beat her up anyway just for messing with my stuff and if she was going to hand me the guitar she would have to walk up to me and that meant it was going to be easier for me to get a hold on her. Of course once she didn't have the guitar she could use one of her tricks but we were in the basement and I was blocking the stairway so she had a really good chance of failing.

Option two was to make a break for it with the guitar. Usually she wouldn't get pass me, but because she had my guitar I couldn't be as rough and the fact that we were in my studio that was filled with musical equipment that two fighting vampires could easily break. Of course when we got outside I would probably catch up to her, and she couldn't do many things without risking the safety of the guitar which she needed to worry about because I would come really close to killing her if anything happened to it.

And so we were at a stand off, both waiting for the other to surrender. I watched her every move, and she watched mine. We did this for over five minutes. Of course to a human this would seem like forever, but for immortal vampires not so much.

"You're not getting out of this" I told her dead serious. She just smiled.

"That's what you think" She told me with a smug smile. I took a few steps closer, and then she suddenly tossed my guitar into the air. I stood frozen as I watched my best and favorite electric guitar fly through the air for those few seconds. I was so horrified I didn't even try to stop Steph as she ran right past me. I clicked back to reality just in time to see Steph catch my guitar and run up the stairs.

Then I took off up stairs after her. Ran through the house to the back door in a second a two and I ran out into the huge field that was lined with trees that we call a backyard. I paused for a moment to pick up her scent and luckily my nose had decided to work that day so I picked it up quickly. Then I instantly started running into the forest after her. In a second or two I could hear her and then within the next second I could see her running through the trees. Even though she looked lanky and clumsy she ran like a cheetah, but she was a better swimmer than runner and I caught up to her easily.

But as soon I got close to her she quickly looped back around, and started running toward the house. Probably her original plan had to do with swimming away but she then realized that she had my guitar and couldn't do that. I looped around too, and ran after her.

Again, I caught up to her quickly, and we ran out of the forest into the backyard. Then she just started running in circles around the house. I was getting really tired of this so I went into high gear. I was in reaching distance when suddenly I tripped and fell flat on my face, which you'd think would be impossible for a vampire. I looked up to see Steph running away in victory, but then suddenly the guitar wasn't in her hands, and in the same moment she fell flat on her face too.

"I thought you two would be old enough too act like adults, and not like quarreling children…" I heard a warm, sweet voice say that could only belong to one person.


End file.
